Way of the Ninja (Veteran)
Way of the Ninja: Hard is the first stage in Ninja Awakens!. Battleground This stage is beyond difficult. The Flying Ninja Cat has almost three times as much health as Teacher Bun Bun, and has the strength to match. Fast area attack means that meatshields will not stop it for long. Its only saving grace is that it is a flying enemy, therefore it can be warded off with cats like Delinquent Cat. For this level, only two enemies spawn at the beginning: A weak Doge and the FNC. Strategies One thing about this stage overall is that you’re definitely going to want to bring anti-floating cats like Angry Delinquent, Kotatsu, Cameraman, or Necro Dancer. Take advantage of the fact that The Flying Ninja is a floating enemy. Strategy 1 Cat Line Up: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat. Battle Items: Sniper Cat Strategy 2 If you have Kotatsu Cat, this stage is ridiculously easy. Just bring Kotatsu Cat, Necromancer Cat, and any cheap damage dealer, such as Dragon Cat. All you have to do is spam Kotatsu and Necromancer. The boss cannot advance, as it will be frozen and weakened. Dragon Cat is just there to make this fight a bit faster. Strategy 3 Macho Cat, Wall Cat, and Dragon Cat, preferably their True Forms (except Dragon). If you have a high enough level for production speed, the boss cannot advance due to too many Cats and Tanks, and the Dragons can do the work from there. Strategy 4 Lineup: Samba Cat/Gato Amigo, Crazed (Macho) Cat, Eraser Cat, Paris Cat, Onmyoji Cat, (Angry) Delinquent Cat. Dragon Cat can also be used if you want to. Not needed though. Needed Items: Sniper the Cat and Rich Cat I don't know if (Angry) Delinquent Cat is needed, if you have it, use it, if not, try without. Also, no cat combo's are needed. Despite what you would think, Onmyoji Cat is a blessing in this stage, barely outranges Flying Ninja and if you keep cat-spamming, Onmyoji never gets hit. Onmyoji weakens the enemy, getting the ninja stuck with the Erasers, which can survive over 4 hits. When the ninja is a quarter of the way to the way to your base, start spamming Crazed (Macho) Cat. When the ninja is halfway, just get to spamming. Just spam at your leasure. When I tried it, I just spammed the meatshields and spawned Onmyoji and Paris when I wanted and had the money. Sniper the Cat and Rich Cat make this stage MUCH MUCH easier. Strategy 5 Lineup: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Samba Cat, Sniper The Heavy and Crazed Bahamut Cat. Needed Items: None At the beginning just spam meatshields. send out Bahamut when you can and send out Sniper the Heavy.You can stall The Flying Ninja forever this way as Sniper the Heavy will knock it back when it starts to push. Bahamut is there for damage dealing.Then slowly stack Bahamuts and Sniper the Heavy. The Flying Ninja would most likely die once it gets knocked back to the base. After it is dead you can move on to beat this level. Strategy 6 (ft Warlock and Pierre/Catman) Cat loadout: Mohawk cat, Eraser cat, Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Warlock and Pierre/Catman(lvl 25+ recommended), Swimmer Cat(optional) At the very start of the battle, Flying ninja cat will spawn at the beginning with a normal doge. When Flying Ninja Cat gets near your base, you should have enough money to send out Warlock and Pierre/Catman and cat spam all your meat shields so Warlock and Pierre/Catman can attack the flying ninja and win the battle extremely easily. Strategy 7 Lineup: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, So-ran Cat, Catburger, and King Dragon Cat. Needed Items: None At the beginning spawn a few meatshields to kill the doge and then keep spamming meatshields and King Dragon Cats until Flying Ninja Cat is dead. Strategy 8 if your kotasu cat is on a very high level then just spam it and you will eventually win. Strategy 9 (ft Lufalan Pasalan) If you have luffy or even just tecoluga all you need to do is protect him with meatshields and you get an easy victory Strategy 10 Lineup: Macho Cat, L'il Macho Cat, Samba Cat, So-ran Cat, Wall Cat and Paris or Mother Cat Needed Items: Sniper The Cat, (Optional) Rich Cat and (Optional) Cat CPU. Let the CPU do the work. If the CPU stops spamming meatshields then you have to spam them instead. Eventually the Flying Ninja Cat will die. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1053.html Category:Ninja Awakens!